


A Mischievous Kiss

by savvyliterate



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-14
Updated: 2003-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/pseuds/savvyliterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight musings over the two women in his life lead Inuyasha to do something he's never quite done before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mischievous Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after chapter 332 of the manga and for the most part, follows manga continuity with the exception of a few anime references. You do not need to read the chapter to enjoy the fic, though. However, the events of movies 1 and 2 did not take place in this story.

Kagome never knew how Inuyasha enjoyed just watching her sleep. She wore blue pajamas tonight, a sky blue that suited her well. The covers were pulled neatly up to her neck, exposing only her smooth, white face and the faint shadows ringing her eyes. He'd help put them there. And he hated himself for it.

Buyo lifted his head and yawned absently in his direction. The old cat got to his feet and jumped from the bed, silently honoring an understanding the two had come to share. Buyo would not alert his mistress of her midnight visitor and he would bring back rare fish from the Sengoku Jidai.

The cat wound his way around the intruder's feet, then slid out through a crack in the door. He got up, slid it shut, then returned to his post.

And simply drank in the sight of her.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been doing this. Ever since she had that cold, that was for sure. Prior to then? He wasn't sure. Following her to her own world just to spend time with her like this was something precious - and not something he normally got with the likes of Miroku, Sango and Shippou hanging around. Every time a moment like this occurred, something always happened.

Sometimes he wished he could loop a rosary around all of their necks - even Kagome's - and yell "Osuwari!" Yell it for all of the times they tried to tell him what he was thinking.

He nearly growled, curbed only by Kagome's soft sigh as she turned her head toward the wall. He sighed and hung his head. It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't vent his feelings. Kagome could confide in Sango all she wanted to. Whom'd he have to turn to? Miroku? Sure, he and Sango had reached an understanding, but he was still a lech. Shippou? Way too young. Kirara? Probably the most intelligent out of the bunch, most likely because she couldn't talk back.

Fools, he thought. All of them morons. Couldn't they see that he loved Kagome? Had loved her for a long time - and in a much different way than he loved Kikyou. He supposed that in a way, he still loved Kikyou. She was the first person other than his mother he'd ever had feelings for. And he felt guilt - enormous guilt - for how she died.

Kikyou helped him at a time in his life when he desperately needed someone like her. She taught him that not all humans were bad. Even at the end, he'd been shocked and dismayed over her behavior, now realizing her actions were caused by Naraku. Once he'd gotten over his initial anger when Kagome revived him, he could see that.

Kagome though, was much different.

She was the one he could actually talk to about all sorts of things - except the relationship between them and Kikyou. She actually cared for him and it showed. She was never afraid of him - not when she first saw him, not when he tried to kill her, not when he transformed into a full youkai. She made him laugh. She made him want to tear his hair out. She made him care.

And she was the first woman he'd ever considered making love to.

She sighed again, turned her head towards the ceiling. He blinked, suddenly realizing that while deep in his thoughts, he'd crept over to the bed and was now sitting on the edge of it. He leaned over so her breath fanned his face, smelling of the mint toothpaste she used. He studied the perfect eyelashes, perfect lips and those damn circles he'd put under her eyes.

Gah, he sounded romantic. Next he'd be waxing haiku like Miroku and proposing to every female under the sun.

He thought back over his feelings for Kikyou again. They hadn't known each other long before she'd offer him use of the tama. They'd live together, she said, but that would be a natural side effect of him turning human and not having anywhere to go. Still, he felt at times that she read a lot more into the relationship than he did.

He cared for her, that he acknowledged. In a way, he loved her. Mostly, he felt pity for her - for she was exactly like himself. Kikyo wasn't ostracized like he was, but she walked alone because of her special gifts. His using the shikon would enable her to lead a normal life. They weren't doing it for each other, he realized. They were using the tama for themselves. And that's how Naraku was able to easily manipulate them.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome's voice snapped him out of his reverie and he nearly bolted off the bed, wondering if he could make it out the window before she sat him. Before he could move, he looked down at her one last time and saw that she was still asleep. He relaxed and studied her again, trying to ignore his sudden, rapid heartbeat.

"Inuyasha." she breathed again.

Could it be? Was she dreaming about him? At least she wasn't saying "osuwari" this time. He leaned over her, lips barely hovering over hers, watching her lips move. He braced his hands on either side of her and simply watched.

"Inuyasha."

There was only so much a man could take. He lowered his lips until they touched hers and nearly jumped back from the shock that coursed through his body. Nearly let out a shout of victory when she responded. Instead, he experimented, taking the kiss deeper.

He quickly discovered that he liked kissing - his only previous experience being the one Kikyou gave him against his will. It made him feel incredibly good, even better than his daydreams of kicking Naraku's ass into Hell. He felt his body changing, reacting, to the physical contact. Instinctively, his hand sought and found her breast, lightly cupping it in his hand. Her answering moan nearly made him groan.

Suddenly, he could feel it. Kagome was trying to wake up. He shot off the bed and gaped at her horrified and frustrated. She stirred. He yanked open the window and jumped out, making sure to close it behind him. He took off for the well as fast as he could run and jumped through to the other side. Once there, he started running again - this time heading for the river.

\-----

"Inuyasha!"

He groaned and rolled over onto his back. He cracked one eye open and thankfully wasn't blinded by sunlight - only because Shippou was blocking it.

"What are you doing? Why are your clothes wet? Did you fall in the river while you were asleep? You're such an idiot!"

He had just enough sexual frustration left in him to take it out on the young kitsune. The thought cheered him immensely and he snagged Shippou by the collar, preparing to toss him into the river.

"Inuyasha!"

That second voice made him pause and he looked over his shoulder to see a slightly angry Kagome, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at him. Quickly, he let Shippou go and he darted over to her.

"Shippou-chan? I brought you some chips and crayons. They're with Sango-chan," she murmured to the kitsune. "I need to talk with Inuyasha, okay?"

Shippou hesitated, looking back and forth between them for a moment. With a slight nod, he raced toward the village. They both watched until the child was out of sight. Then she turned on him and cocked an eyebrow.

"So.why are your clothes wet, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He did not like the look on her face. The look that read - I know something that you know, but you don't think I know. He swallowed and fervently prayed for anything to happen - random youkai, Sesshoumaru, hell even Naraku would do!

He dragged a hand through his still damp hair. "I wanted to take a bath? I don't need your permission to do that, you know."

"With your clothes on?"

"Ah." He glanced helplessly at his clothing. "It makes it easier. Gets everything clean all at once. Besides, I did that after carrying that stinking Kouga around."

"I see," Kagome nodded slowly. His fear of her rose another notch and he slowly backed up toward the riverbank. He had two options at this point - defend himself and start a fight or try to placate her. The former idea was his favorite defense and one that worked well.

He opened his mouth to say something when she suddenly marched up to him, grabbed his kimono, pulled his head down to hers and kissed him.

The fear dissipated, replaced by the awareness and arousal that he'd fought for most of the night to get rid of. Feeling more comfortable with the new feelings, he wrapped his arms around Kagome and gently explored her mouth. In the back of his mind, he ticked off places where they could go and talk - really talk - and perhaps even do some more kissing as well. The thought cheered him immensely.

Then it hit him. Why on Earth was Kagome kissing him in the first place? Could she have? No, she couldn't had, she was asleep at the time!

Wasn't she?

Kagome pulled back, her lips swollen and her eyes shining. Her eyes fluttered shut and she took a step backwards out of his arms. She turned and walked down the road a few feet, leaving him a stunned. She whirled around, her eyes flashing with anger.

"OSUWARI!"

Her cry echoed through the low valley, along with the crash as Inuyasha slammed into the ground. He lay there for a moment. Okay, he'd been kissing her. That was a good thing, right? She seemed to be enjoying it. Hell, she initiated it! That was another good sign, right? Then why.

He got to his knees and stared after her. "Kagome!" he called out. "What the hell did I do?"

She whirled around again and he saw the state he'd left her in - rapid breathing, subtle changes to her body and scent indicating arousal. She jabbed a finger at him. "Next time you do something like that to me, you better finish what you start," she ordered. "I do not want to be left in this state again, do you hear me?" With that, she headed for the village.

He stared after her, not sure how to react. He slowly got to his feet, looked down the road, then back toward the river. With a sigh, he trudged toward the water. He needed another bath.


End file.
